Night Of Innocent Perversion
by MoonCreep
Summary: Él viene todas las noches,desfogando toda su pasión con el cuerpo de Butters, pero parece ignorarlo durante el día. Son amigos de infancia¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron tan radicalmente?.Butters confundido recibe la ayuda de un viejo conocido, al cual no veía hace mucho tiempo; sin embargo, éste mas que ayudarlo parece empeorar la situación para el inocente rubio.¿Que debería hacer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : South Park no me pertenece(maldita mala suerte).Le pertenece a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone, si fuera por mí habría mas homosexualidad en la serie.

 **Aclaraciones** : " _Pensamientos"_ ,"Diálogos". Sin mas comencemos con la historia.

 **Parejas** : Kenny x Butters (Bunny) por el momento.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Passion**

.

Una brisa refrescante entraba a su habitación, colándose por su ventana. Eran aproximadamente las 2:00 a.m. , y él estaba plácidamente dormido, soñando seguramente con su videojuego de Hello Kitty.

Las cortinas se movieron con brusquedad, haciendo notar la presencia de alguien mas .En la sombra proyectada por la luna, se reflejó la figura de un hombre. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a su presa.

—Oye,Butters—su voz salió en un susurro—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es peligroso dejar la ventana así?—Apoyo sus manos a cada lado del pequeño cuerpo—Sobretodo si sabes que yo vendré a visitarte—Una sonrisa lujuriosa surco sus labios.

El cuerpo del mencionado pareció reaccionar a los susurros del invasor, y dio un giro quedando boca arriba; pero no dio ni un ápice de querer despertar.

—Me estas provocando Butters—coloco su rostro cerca del menor, sintiendo cálida respiración—si quieres evitar lo que estoy a punto de hacer,deberías despertar.—su mano se acerco a los cabellos rubios del durmiente.

Inicio con el ritual de siempre, jugando con sus cabellos, descendiendo hasta su rostro y tocándolo suavemente. Butters comenzó a inquietarse, movió un poco la cabeza, tratando de liberarse de las manos del intruso,pero este no parecía querer rendirse ante la negativa de levantarse del rubio menor y siguió con las caricias haciéndolas mas intensas .Deposito sus labios en el cuello pálido de su victima, provocando un sonido que conocía perfectamente...un gemido.

Besaba su cuello y descendía con la lengua hasta la clavícula .El sabor de la piel del menor , lo incitaba a querer mas, pero esperaría a que este se despierte.— _Parece que tendré que ser mas rudo pequeño_ —.

Empezó con pequeñas mordidas, dejando marcas,sus manos recorrían el pecho de Butters sobre la ropa— _Despierta de una maldita vez Butters_ —se oyó mas como un ruego que como una orden.

El menor, al sentir las mordidas, no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido que lo despertó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente como queriendo no hacerlo, pero pudo mas la sorpresa de ver a un intruso encima de él.

—E-espera, ¿Qué estas haciendo?—su temblorosa voz solo hizo sonreír al otro.

—Vamos Butters, no te hagas el ingenuo ,sabes muy bien lo que te estoy haciendo—su mano se coló por debajo del pijama del menor, estremeciéndolo con el tacto de sus dedos.

—P-pero , pensé que hoy no vendrías—suspiro al sentir como los hábiles dedos,pellizcaban sus pezones—¡Ah!—.

—Sabes que no podre dormir , hasta que te devore completamente—sus palabras hicieron sonrojar hasta las orejas al rubio menor —Me encanta cuando te ves tan vulnerable— _solo para mí._

Butters lo sabia perfectamente, el juego había comenzado y no le quedaba mas que ser devorado por ese intruso, aquel que todas las noches entraba ,profanando sus sueños y provocandole un placer "orgasmeante".

Las manos expertas recorrían la desnudez de Butters,su lengua cálida exploraba cada pedazo de piel,dejando marcas en todo su pecho , mientras el de abajo solo se retorcía y gemía.

—No puedo m-mas , por f-favor...¡Ah!— se estremeció cuando sintió la mano del mayor, tocando su zona mas sensible—¡N-no! De-tente—.

—No me detendré, si lo disfrutas,¿por que habría de hacerlo?—su mano masajeaba por encima de la suave tela de lentamente el short , notando que no traía ropa interior—Me gusta cuando no traes nada debajo, es como si me estuvieras esperando—Lo despojo completamente , mientras tocaba el miembro de este y lo introducía en su boca.

El ambiente se sentía mas caliente, llenándose de los gemidos de Butters y el sonido de su miembro siendo succionado por la boca del intruso.—B-basta, no puedo mas—el ritmo de la boca ajena aumentaba—Me v-vengo—soltó un ultimo gemido antes de llegar al orgasmo. Las respiraciones de ambos era pesada.

—Sera todo por esta noche—sonrió mientras se limpiaba los rastros de semen con el pulgar—Aun no quiero llegar tan lejos,Leo—se acomodó al lado del menor,relajando su respiración y sintiendo el cálido cuerpo. Butters se giro quedando los dos muy cerca , se removió inquieto mientras lo mayor al verlo así sabia que quería preguntarle algo pero por su timidez le era difícil.

— _Se ve tan lindo cuando esta sonrojado_ —¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?—.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo...hasta mañana?—le pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

—Si tus padres nos vieran así,seguro te mandarían a un internado y a mi a la cárcel por profanar a su niño mimado—se burlo.

—Solo quería saber—hizo un silencio—siempre te vas cuando terminas de hacerme esas cosas y yo quisiera verte al despertar—lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

Sabia que no podía resistirse a esos grandes ojos celestes y suspiro rendido—Ah.. Esta bien , me quedare solo hasta que te duermas.

—¡Gracias Kenny!—no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

— _De nada mi Butters_ —¿Acaso quieres la segunda ronda?—sus labios formaron una sonrisa lasciva

—¡No ,Kenny!—sintió el cuerpo del rubio mayor sobre él—E-espera Kenny , estoy cansado y...

Así el juego de todas las noches continuo por mas horas, hasta que el inocente Butters termino exhausto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

.

 **Nota de Autor** : ¡Hola! Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que les gusto mi fic sino solo querían terminarlo rápido T.T (Si es por el summary , no soy buena haciendo resúmenes ni para el colegio .-.)

Soy nueva escribiendo fanfics , pero tengo algunas historias escrita en hacer esta historia no tan larga,quizás tres o cuatro capítulos.

Si tienen algunas duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva o destructiva ¡Déjenme un comentario! :)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : South Park no me pertenece (maldita mala suerte).Le pertenece a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone, si fuera por mí habría más homosexualidad en la serie.

 **Aclaraciones** :

 _Pensamientos_

Diálogos

Cambios de escena (/)

 **Parejas** : Kenny x Butters (Bunny), Stan x Kyle (Style)

 **Advertencia:** Contiene lemon/lime, yaoi.

Capítulo 2

.

.

Nostalgia

.

.

Se removió inquieto al sentir el frio de la mañana helando su piel. Abrió los ojos algo cansado y sintió su cuerpo pesado. Fue cuando recordó todo lo sucedido anoche.

¿Cuándo cambió la relación de amistad?, ¿Por qué siempre le hacía eso? ¿Por qué a él? .Las preguntas bombardearon su mente, confundiéndolo, se tocó la cabeza al sentir un dolor agudo.

Se recostó en el respaldar de su cama, y fijo la vista a su lado observando el lugar vacío que siempre dejaba cierto rubio pervertido. Era obvio que su relación no era solo amistad como en años pasados, había cambiado de manera radical al hacer este tipo de cosas.

Butters no se atrevía a preguntarle por qué lo hacía, solo aceptaba que Kenny invadiera su cuarto y su cuerpo. Pero quería ya saber que estaba pasando.

—Butters, cariño—escucho la voz de su madre, afuera de su habitación—Alístate para la escuela, sino será muy tarde.

—Está bien mama, ya salgo—no quería llegar tarde, así que se metió al baño y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, aun con muchas dudas en su mente.

Bajo al comedor, donde encontró a su papa leyendo el periódico y a su mamá preparando la mesa para el desayuno.

—Buenos días, papá—su voz interrumpió en el silencio de la estancia.

—Buenos días hijo—le respondió sin levantar la vista del periódico. Era una relación extraña, la que tenía con su papá. Ahora que ya no solía castigarlo tanto, parecía ausente y a veces no sabía que decir sin que la palabra "castigo" saliera de su boca.

—Butters, recuerda llegar a casa temprano— volteó confuso a su mamá —no me digas que lo olvidaste—El silencio de Butters pareció responderle— ¡Hoy llega Bradley!

— ¡¿Bradley?!— sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar ese nombre—Pero mamá hace tiempo que no tengo contacto con él—se sentía nervioso y ansioso, quería saber cómo se encontraba pero no esperaba que fuera tan inesperado— ¿Y solo vendrá de visita? ¿O se quedará?

—Te lo había dicho antes hijo—quizás lo había olvidado porque en su cabeza no entraba nada más que las preguntas sobre Kenny— Recuerda que nosotros tenemos contacto con sus padres y como al parecer irán una semana a Europa. Bradley no quería viajar ni quedarse solo en casa—le sonrió —Así que le ofrecí nuestra casa, recuerda que él es un chico de bien. Sus padres tienen mucho dinero y él tuvo una buena educación.

—Pero él también estuvo conmigo en el campamento de bi-curiosos— quiso morderse la lengua en ese momento. Sabía que fue inoportuno pero odiaba cuando sus padres hablaban bien de alguien solo por su dinero.

—Los errores del pasado ya no importan hijo—su padre opinó, por primera vez, de la situación—Ustedes dos están curados, y al parecer él tuvo una linda novia después de eso. Espero que podamos conocerla también.

Se sintió nervioso después de escuchar eso— ¡Ah! S-si muy linda chica—evitaría cualquier comentario en contra.

—Así que Butters, espero que no te sientes incomodo si él se queda en tu habitación, después de todo ya la han compartido antes.

—Claro no veo el problema—se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a frotar sus nudillos, un habito que no había podido dejar—Yo no tengo hambre y tengo que llegar temprano para hacer unos deberes, así que me voy—cogió su mochila y salió lo más rápido que pudo— ¡Adiós!

—Adiós hijo—se escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse con fuerza.

—Estos adolescentes de hoy saltándose las comidas y teniendo el humor cambiante—Linda suspiró —por suerte viene Bradley, así Butters podrá relajarse estos días—miró a Stephen—Sabes he notado extraño a Butters por estas semanas .Estoy preocupada por él—.

—Cariño sabes que Butters nunca ha sido como los demás, aparte de ser nativo de Hawái, él siempre ha sido un niño muy inocente y tímido. Ahora que ya es todo un adolescente está descubriendo cosas nuevas, así que despreocúpate Linda que a nuestro hijo no le pasa nada malo—

—Espero que tengas razón Stephen—le respondió aún dudosa. Sabía que debía confiar más en su familia, pero no podía evitar preocupar por su pequeño.

/

/

/

Cuando salió de su casa, sintió el aire helado dándole en toda la cara, ni lavarse la cara lo había despertado como el frio mañanero. Respiro profundo y dejo que los nervios se fueran en cada exhalada.

La situación anterior lo había incomodado, no por la llegada de Bradley, a quien le tenía un gran cariño, sino por la opinión de sus padres por este y su curada bisexualidad. Esperaba que sus padres no descubrieran nunca lo que ocurría en las noches.

Sintió su estómago rugir interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ahora que estaba calmado, el hambre regresaba. No había cenado nada la noche anterior y ahora no había desayunado, si continuaba así terminaría adelgazando rápidamente y era lo que menos quería, estaba seguro que ahora si sus padres lo castigarían con razón.

Decidió caminar lentamente a la escuela, aún era muy temprano, y si encontraba alguna tienda abierta compraría cualquier cosa para calmar a su rugiente estómago. En el trayecto, su mente fue atacada por las preguntas que se hacía constantemente acerca de su relación con Kenny.

Ellos eran amigos desde muy niños, incluso antes que estuviera con su pandilla de siempre, en ese tiempo la familia de Kenny no era tan pobre, al contrario de su situación actual se podían dar algunos lujos. Era por esto que sus padres eran amigos de los padres de Kenny y como era de esperarse ellos tenían que ser amigos también.

Al principio Kenny era muy callado y misterioso. Siempre solía llevar la capucha cubriéndole casi toda la cara, aun así parecía ser un buen chico; siempre solía ser amable con Butters cuando sus familias se encontraban en reuniones.

Pero su situación dio un giro radio cuando al parecer Stuart invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero que incluso superaba su sueldo mensual, en un negocio poco rentable que él decía ser: «Es el negocio del siglo» .Al poco tiempo de esta inversión, la familia McCornick se fue a la bancarrota, dejándoles prácticamente en la calle. Con dos niños a quien mantener; los problemas, las cuentas y las discusiones no tardaron en llegar. Los señores McCornick se peleaban todo el tiempo y empezaron a refugiarse en las drogas y el alcohol.

Al ver esto el matrimonio Stotch decidió cortar cualquier relación que tuvieron con ellos, olvidando los años de amistad que habían tenido e ignorando que los hijos de ambas familias ya eran mejores amigos. Advirtieron al pequeño Butters que si hablaba o solo se acercaba a Kenny lo castigarían por muchos meses.

Después de eso no se acordaba de mucho, eran pequeños y además el siempre había sido malo en recordar cosas. Lo que si tenía presente, es que ahora todos eran amigos pero Kenny siempre se burlaba de él e incluso lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela—¡Salchichas! No pude comer nada—pero al parecer su estómago ya no rugía—Al menos creo que estará calmado hasta el recreo—se adentró, aun divagando en sus pensamientos. No se percató que alguien lo miraba, unos ojos azul eléctrico, en un rostro con una sonrisa divertida.

/

/

/

Las clases habían terminado más rápido de lo normal, o al eso parecía para él, que empezaba a sentir los nervios de la mañana. Se sentía así por el reencuentro con su amigo y por las preguntas impertinentes que pudieran hacer sus padres, pero se animó pensando en que al menos tendría compañía por una semana y quien mejor que Bradley. Tal vez él podría ayudarlo con su problema.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, se la paso recordando lo que había pasado en la cafetería hoy.

— _¡Chicos!—saludo amablemente al grupo conformado por sus compañeros de clase y al que él llamaba amigos. Se sentó en la mesa con ellos al lado de Clyde y al frente de Kenny._

— _Butters llegaste a tiempo estamos por decidir quién es la chica más sexy de la escuela—la voz de Clyde parecía ser la más entusiasmada—Los que elijan a la chica con más cantidad de votos serán ganadores y los perdedores tendrán que darnos su almuerzo mañana—la idea no le gustaba, él no sabía mucho de chicas y ni las conocía a todas. La voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos—Estos son unos aguafiestas—señalo a Craig y Tweek quienes parecían estar en su propio mundo—Pero sé que tu si te unirás a nosotros._

— _Eh bueno no soy mucho de opinar sobre esas cosas, no he tenido experienci—_

— _Y los maricas no dejan de multiplicarse—logro escucho el susurro mordaz de una voz muy conocida para él. No pudo evitar mirarlo y encontrarse con los ojos del rubio mayor. Bajo rápidamente la cabeza al no poder seguir sosteniendo la mirada._

— _Vamos Butters, no seas así, no me digas que también perteneces al grupo de los gay—miro de reojo a Stan y Kyle._

— _Yo creo que es una conversación muy infantil—señalo el de cabello rojizo._

— _Yo creo lo mismo. Quiero decir, chicos deberíamos estar hablando de otras cosas, no todo debería ser tetas, recuerden lo que paso cuando íbamos en primaria._

— _Yo creo en lo que mi noviecito judío diga—Cartman imito, burlándose, de la voz de Stan—Admite que solo lo dices para agradar a este judío._

— _Cállate culogordo, Stan y yo somos amigos, por eso es que muchas veces coincidimos en nuestras opiniones._

— _Cállate tú, jodido judío—la rutina comenzaba. El dúo Style contra el culogordo Cartman._

 _Toda la mesa suspiro cansinamente._

— _Aquí van de nuevo—Clyde se froto los dedos contra su sien— ¿Espero que ese no sea el problema verdad?_

— _No es eso—tenia aun la mirada gacha. Se sentía adolorido por las palabras de Kenny, y no prestaba ni atención a la pelea._

— _¿Entonces dinos quien te parece la chica más sexy?_

— _Y-yo creo que...—como podría responder si ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de las chicas, su mirada divago por la cafetería, hasta que vio a una rubia de cabellos rizados y muy guapa. Tenía que recordar su nombre creo que era Barbe... algo... Bárbara...— ¡Bebe!_

— _¡Genial! Mira Cartman voto por Wendy, Kenny por Tammy—dirigió la mirada hacia el mencionado, quien parecía no dejar de observarlo—, y yo vote por Bebe. Así que como Token no vino y creo que votaría por su novia, tú y yo ganamos—le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y lo apego más a él por la efusión._

— _¡Ah!—se sorprendió por el acto de su amigo—Eso me parece grandioso Clyde—El castaño le sonrió mientras restregaba su victoria al grupo, que continuaba con su pelea._

— _¡Ay!—se quejó—¿Quién mierda me tiro esto?—recogió una lata de refresco que había caído a su cabeza y luego al suelo—Seguro fue algunos de ustedes idiotas por pelear estúpidamente—_ _miro con enojo al trío , quienes efectivamente estaban tirándose cosas al azar._ _._

— _Nosotros nos fuimos—se defendió el dúo—, seguro fue el culo de mantequilla._

— _No debes creerle a los judíos, son todos mentirosos._

— _¡Mierda! dejen de pelear esto fue suficiente—y así a la pelea cambio de un trio a un cuarteto._

 _Butters recorrió la vista sobre toda la mesa. Al parecer todos habían comprado una hoy, así que habría 8 latas. Conto 7 en la mesa cada una frente a su respectivo dueño, pero se sorprendió al percatarse que el lugar de Kenny estaba vacío. No había lata ni dueño._

 _Lo busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta que habla con unas chicas mayores, que parecían estar insistiendo en algo. No pudo apartar su vista cuando Kenny miro de reojo a la mesa del grupo y sus miradas chocaron. Este se giró, rodeo los hombros de ambas con cada brazo y se fue de ahí riendo con ellas._

Ciertamente le pareció muy extraño que hiciera eso. Kenny solía ser bromista pero la fuerza con la que tiro la lata parecía con enojo. No lo creería capaz de hacer eso. Quizás lo había hecho porque perdió contra Clyde, y estos tenían una pequeña enemistad, aunque ya no podía asegurar nada sobre el rubio de ojos azules .Era como tener a personalidades distintas que eran como el día y la noche, en un cuerpo.

Lo lastimaba constantemente con sus comentarios y comportamiento para luego tomarlo delicadamente por las noches, disculpándose así por su mala actitud de la mañana.

/

/

/

Cuando llego a su casa parecía muy silenciosa, como si estuviese vacía— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—los llamo—Estoy en casa—pero nadie respondió. Busco por todo el primer piso pero no había ninguna nota o algo que pudiera avisarle que sus padres no estarían en casa. Al no encontrar nada subió y busco también en el segundo.

Se rindió cuando no encontró alguna pista. Una idea se le vino a la mente. Podría ser que la llegada de Bradley se atrasó y por eso aún no llegan— _Debe ser eso_ —ya más seguro de lo que pensaba, decidió tomar una siesta, así recuperaría energía y estaría más animado para hablar con su rubio amigo.

Al estar en su cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, pensó que lo mejor sería una ducha. Se despojó de sus ropas mientras caminaba hacia su baño. Si no había nadie entonces no tendría que ser cuidadoso. Cuando entro sintió el ambiente caldeado— _Seguramente mamá se bañó antes de salir_ —supuso que había sido hace poco por lo que aún se sentía el vapor del agua caliente. Tiro de las cortinas que cubrían la tina, y no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor:** Disculpen la demora, pero estuve ocupada (T.T). El segundo capítulo se me hizo muy largo y decidí hacer mejor dos.

Estaré subiendo el tercero en poco tiempo porque ya lo tengo casi terminado.

Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior así que espero que lo disfruten más :). ¡Espero que les guste!

Gracias Pilikita y Kororito y A-013 cuando lei sus comentarios me anime a seguir escribiendo :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : South Park no me pertenece (maldita mala suerte).Le pertenece a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone, si fuera por mí habría más homosexualidad en la serie.

 **Aclaraciones** : _Pensamientos_

Diálogos

Cambios de escena (/)

 **Parejas** : Kenny x Butters (Bunny), Stan x Kyle (Style)

 **Advertencia:** Contiene lemon/lime, yaoi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

 **Reencounter**

.

.

.

— ¡Bradley! ¡Ah! ¡Salchichas!—la voz del rubio pareció despertar a la persona que disfrutaba de un baño caliente— ¡Lo siento, Bradley! ¡Discúlpame!—su voz solo repetía las mismas disculpas una y otra vez mientras cubría sus ojos.

El chico frente a él, se despertó por los gritos del rubio. Tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

—Butters me alegro tanto de volverte a ver—le sonrió cálidamente—Te he extrañado tanto—se acercó a darle un abrazo al rubio avergonzado.

— ¡Eh! Bradley n-no creo que sea buen mo-momento para el recibimiento—cogió la primera toalla que estaba al alcance y ocultó su desnudez.

—¿Por qué?—su pregunto sonó inocente para el pequeño Butters—Somos hombres no tienes que avergonzarte por estas cosas.

—Lo siento, yo no estoy acostumbrado—el color de su rostro solo se comparaba al de un tomate duro—Digo ni siquiera te he visto desnudo en el campamento—bajo la mirada avergonzado—y tampoco me atrevería a ver a mi papá, seria perturbador—soltó un risita nerviosa para aliviar el momento.

 _Eso podemos solucionarlo_ —Está bien, te entiendo Butters—le mostro una sonrisa comprensiva—no te preocupes que después del tiempo conmigo estarás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas—su rostro se volvió todo un dilema para el pequeño rubio.

—¿Huh?— _Que habrá querido decir_ —Bueno yo mejor espero afuera mientras terminas de bañarte, no quisiera incomodart—Fue detenido por la voz del otro rubio.

—¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos?—

—¿Eh?—Volteó el rostro confundido hacia Bradley, pero la risa de este lo saco de tu trance

—Solo era una broma—continuo riendo—Tranquilo yo termine, el baño es todo tuyo—se puso un toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió de la tina. Paso por su costado lentamente y le acaricio el cabello mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. No se dio cuenta, cuando Bradley salió de la habitación, los nervios habían anulado sus sentidos.

Fue después que el vapor se disipara que reparo en su estado. Con una toalla que no le cubría bien, el cabello desordenado y el rostro totalmente enrojecido era como lo había dejado el reencuentro con su responsabiliamigo.

—Vaya, él ha cambiado—se deshizo de la toalla y se sumergió en la tina—Recuerdo cuando solo sabia recitar versículos de la biblia y morderse el dedo—sonrió—Por suerte, creo que sigue siendo el mismo niño bueno que conocí.

Imaginaba las cosas que sucederían a partir de entonces, sabía que su amigo no estaría mucho tiempo pero le gustaba la idea de distraerse y olvidar el asunto de Kenny. Las cosas cambiarían, más de lo que el pensaba.

/

/

/

La cena en casa de los Stotch transcurrió entre anécdotas y parecer el viaje de Bradley se había adelantado y aterrizó una hora antes de lo previsto, así que quiso darles una sorpresa a los Stotch pero fue él quién se la llevo al darse cuenta que no estaba nadie en casa.

Agradeció que su padre le dio el número del Sr. Steven y le llamó para avisarles lo í que después de 15 minutos logró entrar a la casa con una llave que tenían ó tomar una ducha rápida pero la idea de una bañera caliente le tentó más.

Quizás fue el cansancio o el frío del exterior que terminó por dormirse, lo que sigue es la escena ya ocurrida.

Los padres de Butters llegaron una hora después del reencuentro de los 2 rubios . Estaban encantados con la compañía y es que este se había transformado conversaciones eran muy fluidas, sus comentarios acertados y tenia conocimiento de muchos todo un ejemplar de "niño bien".

—Bradley, es de verdad impresionante el cambio-el papá de Butters comenzó con lo halagos—ahora eres todo un joven de bien.

—Es verdad querido, incluso se ha puesto muy guapo—

—Gracias por los cumplidos, me siento un poco avergonzado por todas las cosas maravillosas que dicen—les regalo una sonrisa a los señores Stotch-Pero quisiera saber por qué Butters se ha vuelto tan callado.

El mencionado levantó la cabeza y se sintió intimidado al ver todas las miradas puestas en él —N-no es nada Bradley, solo que estoy un poco cansado de la un día difícil-sonrió para desaparecer las dudas.

—Entiendo. Yo también he tenido días difíciles, pero tranquilo ya que tu cuidaste de mi, hare lo mismo por ti-sintió la intensa mirada del otro rubio sobre él y no pudo evitar bajar la suya.

—No te preocu-

—Ay cariño ¿No son tiernos?—su mamá interrumpió con el tenso momento que estaba sintiendo—Son como mejores amigos.

—Eso es una hermosa amistad entre hombres—

—Yo realmente quisiera ser mas que eso—y otra vez tenia esa mirada intensa que lo hacia sentir nervioso-

—¿Como un hermano?—

—Bueno si, algo como parte de la familia—soltó una pequeña risa con la que terminó por aliviar la tensión de Butters.

La cena termino bien o al menos eso pensó de ayudar a su madre con la limpieza y subió a su habitación.

—Jovencito, ven aquí un momento—su voz era severa.

—Dime papá— se sentía un poco padre solía usar ese tono de voz cuando lo castigaba.

—No pudiste escoger otro momento, para ser descortés con un invitado-no solo su voz , la mirada que tenia en este momento también era severa.

—¿P-pero papá de qué hablas?

—Hablo de tu extraña actitud de hoy, frente a Bradley—Steven suspiró—mira hijo no te castigare, solo quiero que lo trates mejor, imagina como se debe sentir—lo miró a los ojos—Esta en un lugar nuevo, sin amigos ni conocidos y sobretodo sin gente que no es su que debes tratarlo con mas confianza.

—Es un poco difícil, ya que no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, pero lo hare papá no te preocupes—

—Ese es mi hijo, además no es un mal hablen de cosas de hombres, se entenderán rápidamente.

— _No creo que sea tan fácil_ —

\

\

\

Su sonrisa era refrescante, su mirada intensa y su porte un joven que resultaría guapo a todas las chicas y que por un momento también lo hizo sentir totalmente distinto a un perdedor como Butters.

—Lo intentaré—se dió ánimos mientras abría la puerta de su habitación—

—¿Intentar? ¿Qué cosa?—

—¡¿Eh?! — la voz a sus espaldas lo asusto, provocándole un pequeño susto.

—Te escuche hace poco—ahí estaba su sonrisa otra vez—Butters creo que te has vuelto mas distraído

—Lo siento, pensé que ya estabas adentro. Además tengo muchas cosas que me rondan en la cabeza últimamente—Bradley lo miro preocupado—este es mi cuarto, no es muy grande pero nos sabremos acomodar—le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor:**

Mil disculpas a los que me siguen desde el año pasado y también los que han iniciado a seguirme (T.T)

Sé que prometí subirlo mas rápido, pero tuve inconvenientes y ahora estoy de regreso para continuar y terminar la historia.

Espero que continúen leyendo y se viene algo bueno en la próxima parte . :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
